Typically, in a data transformation, data confirmation and/or data reconciliation, data to be transformed, confirmed and/or reconciled is provided in several tables. In order to transform, confirm and/or reconcile the data, the data may require transformation before performing a match from a data element in one data set to a data element in another data set. For the purposes of this application, performing a match may be understood to be comparing a data element from a first data set to a second data element from a second data set and, when the first data set is deemed to be equivalent to the second data element performing a match.
For example, a data element stored with three decimal place values may be incomparable to a corresponding data element stored with four decimal place values. Therefore, one data set—preferably, the four-decimal place data set—may require transformation—e.g., truncating—prior to performing a match. These transformations require careful documentation and structuring. The transformation documentation and structuring may enable stakeholders and/or external reviewers to understand the intent of the underlying source code without requiring them to read the source code directly.
A developer may create documentation corresponding to a source code element. The documentation may provide source code information to a non-developer. A non-developer may read the documentation and thereby understand the contents of the source code. Although many developers prepare documentation while writing source code, most developers fail to appropriately update the documentation when updating the source code. Many times, however, documentation becomes outdated shortly after the associated source code is implemented, or put into use. Outdated documentation may mislead documentation viewers.
Therefore, there is a need for a library where discrete documentation is fundamentally linked to each source code element. If documentation is interconnected with a source code element, or auto-entered via a source code element, it may be updated continually.